


Mistletoe

by Hittinmiss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Makoto as the shsl wingman, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Mistletoe, Slight Flirting, Tags to be added, everyone is very supportive of toukomaru, komaru you useless lesbian, maybe???, wlw danganronpa secret santa, you useless bisexual/lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittinmiss/pseuds/Hittinmiss
Summary: At the news that the Christmas party for their school was going to be held at the school gym, Touko had to fight the urge to complain.---My piece for the WLW dangan secret santa, some good ole toukomaru!





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Santa gift for [frog-asmr](https://frog-asmr.tumblr.com/)! Go check her out!

At the news that the Christmas party for their school was going to be held at the school gym, Byakuya immediately disagreed with the location and bought a more extravagant place for the night of the dance. He would deny any accusations towards this decision, just stating he wouldn't be caught dead attending a party in a _gym_ and leaving it at that.

(“Our sugar daddy, I'm telling you!” Junko shouted to the rest of her classmates, who merely rolled their eyes at Junko’s antics.)

Kiyotaka made his rounds around the classroom, handing out the updated invitations to the classmates.

 

**Please Join Us**

**At the Winter Ball!**

At Oiwashiki Hall

20:30 to 00:00

23rd December

**Plus ones are included**

**in this ticket!**

(Attendance is mandatory for Hope’s Peak Students)

 

Touko had to fight the urge to complain about the plus one thing. All the people she knew who’d want to bring a plus one, the person they planned was already going to be there. It was a pointless effort. And even though Makoto shot her a wink for no explicable reason, she still held true for that.

It didn't help that Junko decided she was going to drag all the girls out shopping for this dance. No matter how many times Touko tried to say no, Junko wouldn't yield. Yet another thing that Touko hated about Junko.

_Stupid model bimbo, dragging me out to this hellhole._

“Come on Fukawa, you gotta try on _something_.” Sayaka pestered, sitting outside the changing areas with the writer as they waited on the other girls, the idol not having found anything in that particular store to try on. “It's required for you to go to this thing so shouldn't you like, try find something nice?”

 _Find something nice and do what? Try impress someone?_ _Oh please_ _._

“Hmm I don't know, maybe impress someone you like?” She teased, lightly nudging Touko’s side as she tensed up.

“H-H-How did you know I w-was thinking that?”

“Oh didn't you know? I'm physic! I can totally read your thoughts!”

“T-That’s stupid and you know it. J-Jeez it's just like saying that whackjob can actually see into the future.”

“I mean, he has to have _some_ talent if he's in Hope’s Peak, right?”

“Unbelievable.” Touko scoffed.

Sayaka sighed slightly.

“Look, in the next shop, if you actually look at the dresses and try at least one on, I'll stop pestering you, ‘k? You can even prattle on about all your books!”

“...ugh fine.”

“Great!”

Apparently the other girls found the loophole in what Sayaka agreed to since every girl, other than Sayaka, Mukuro and Kyoko, annoyed her into trying stuff on at anywhere they stopped at until finally they all seemed to be in agreement.

 _Thank god it's over._ Touko thought before the item was snatched from her arms and taken by Junko, along with the other girls stuff from that store.

“This is my one act of goodwill for next year, don't expect anything else~” Junko said in a singsong voice, moving to the checkouts before anyone could stop her.

The moment she was given the dress back, she left before any of the girls could even open their mouths. She had absolutely no patience or energy left for people.

 

* * *

The party was just as boring as Touko expected it to be. She got there, wearing the dress she was forced to buy because of the annoying girls, and had been against the wall the entire time. Aside from a small number of their classmates, who said hello as they passed by, no one paid her any attention.

_I should've just stayed at home… mandatory attendance be damned._

“Touko?” A voice perked up, the person sliding next to her on the wall.

“O-omaru? Why a-are you here?” Touko asked, her chest filling with her unnamed feeling and the slight relief she felt at the sight of her… friend. Just her friend.

“Makoto invited me as his plus one. I'm not sure why though, not as if he’s lonely or anything.” She shrugged, grabbing a snack from the table next to them as she gestured towards her brother, happily chatting with his classmates, hand entwined with Kyouko’s.

Touko was sure she had a pretty good idea of _why_ , considering the wink Makoto sent her after they read the ‘plus one’ option on the invites. That made a lot more sense now, thinking back on it.

This is why she never opened up to people about anything and she will never make that mistake again. Why did she tell Komaru’s _brother_ of all people that she maybe, possibly, had some feelings for her? That was just a disaster waiting to happen. Touko really should have thought ahead on that.

“But hey, it means I get to hang out with you more Touko so that's a total plus! Definitely worth it.”

“Y-you hang out with m-me a lot already. Don't you have _other_ friends?”

“I know but this is different, y’know? It feels more… special. Probably the festive spirit.”

“I-I suppose…”

“So, are you just gonna stand at the wall all night or? I think it'd be _pretty_ boring if you did.”

“I-I've never been at a p-party before. I'm pretty sure t-they wouldn't want me out there.”

“From what I've heard from the people talking, people don't want that Ouma person out there and yet there he is.” She said, gesturing towards the boy, who was dragging in other people to dance with him, much to many of his classmates and seniors annoyance.

“Y-yeah but he’s _O-Ouma._ ”

“Fair point. What about Komaeda?”

“W-with Hinata and N-Nanami. And s-some of his classmates a-are getting dragged in as well.”

She winced as she noticed Kazuichi getting dragged into the small group that was being formed.

“I see… well… if they can have fun, I don't see why you can't!”

“Huh?!”

“Let's dance Touko!”

“W-w-what?!” Was all she could manage to get out before Komaru gripped her hand, pulling her out to the dance floor. Thankfully they were still near the edge, away from most people, as Komaru started to get into a dance hold.

Touko definitely didn't take note of the fact that Komaru didn't have _that_ tight of a hold on her, still leaving her an escape route if she was that desperate to get away.

“Please bear with me? I only really know dances from what they’ve taught at school and I am _not_ good at them.”

“P-please, you’ll be b-better than me. It isn't hard to be.”

“Psh, if you hadn't told me what your previous school life was like, I would've guessed you got asked to dance a lot. You’re smart, you’re pretty…”

“Well, I didn't so…” Touko scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“They are all idiots.” Komaru confidently declared. “I know you aren't big on contact so, how do you wanna do this?”

“Uhh… I-I'm fine with h-holding hands.”

“Done and done!” Komaru grinned, sliding her hands into Touko’s and slightly swinging them, lightly moving to the beat of the music.

“Sooooooo, where’d you get your dress? It’s really pretty.” Komaru asked after a couple minutes of comfortable silence. “It's not your usual style but it looks good.”

“E-Enoshima dragged a-all of us girls o-out. She bought it.”

“I'm glad she did, it _really_ suits you.”

“S-so does yours.”

“Thank you.” Komaru replied, smile softening slightly and Touko felt her heart skip a beat, hoping her cheeks weren't red. “I'm glad you like it.”

 

///

 

“Hey, I'm gonna head out to the bathroom.” Komaru spoke up after several songs had finished, hitting one she wasn't familiar with, feeling comfortable enough to skip out on it.

“I-I’ll come.”

“Aw, are you scared to leave me alone?” Komaru teased. “Is this because I got possessed that _one_ time?”

“N-No!” Touko denied, still refusing to believe that actually _happened._

Komaru giggled at Touko’s denial, hiding her grin behind her hand.

“Ok, sure Touko. Whatever you say.”

“W-Whatever let's go.”

The duo walked right beside each other to the doors leading to where the toilets were, only to be stopped by a couple (Touko didn't recognise them, probably from a class she never interacted with) facing them, staring above the two girls, hiding slightly relieved grins as they turned and walked a different direction.

“Huh?” Touko did not like the feeling in her gut as she turned around, noticing a couple people seeing the two of them, watching them curiously. “What's going on?”

“O-oh, that's why they’re all staring at us.” Komaru stated. When Touko turned back to face her, her eyes were fixed on something above her. Touko followed her line of sight up until-

 _Oh no_.

 _Mistletoe_.

“Oh.”

That certainly explained the expectant looks from the crowd they gathered. She ignored Makoto’s looks, telling her to go for it.

“I-it's fine! I know the tradition is f-for people to kiss under it-” Komaru started, red dusting her cheeks.

“Omaru.”

“-but I totally get it if you don't wanna do it or if you just wanna kiss my cheek or something? ‘Cause-”

“Omaru…”

“-I know you’re not a fan of-”

“ _Komaru_.”

“What?”

“I'm fine with it when it's _you_ you idiot.” Touko explained, face burning before groaning at the confused look on Komaru’s face, not getting what she was meaning _at all_. “H-How stupid can you be?”

“Huh-”

Touko pulled Komaru in, pressing her lips onto Komaru’s for a few seconds. Komaru squeaked at the sudden movement, totally not prepared for what just happened, frozen solid.

A loud whistle sounded from nearby.

“Get it Fukawa!” Junko cat called, others slowly adding in their own cheers of encouragement.

They separated just before Komaru could get a grasp of the situation, to be able to reciprocate the action.

“T-there, you h-happy now? N-now you know how I-I… h-how I feel.”

“Touko…I…” Komaru breathed before hesitating, having no idea how to form her response. But her hesitation was the wrong move.

“I-I'm clearly an idiot as well i-if I thought y-you’d feel the s-same so, i’ll leave you alone.” And with that, Touko quickly ran out of the hall into the corridors, Komaru left frozen.

“What are you doing?! Run after her!” Aoi yelled.

“Yeah! Go Komaru!” Sayaka added.

Komaru’s eyes met Makoto’s, who gave an approving nod and a thumbs up, which was all Komaru needed before she sprinted after her, cheers of Touko’s classmates loud behind her.

“T-Touko! Wait!”

“W-why’d you follow me? Did y-you really want to r-reject me _twice_ . I know I c-can be harsh but I _do_ have feelings you know.”

“No! I don't want to reject you! I-” Komaru started before trying to calm herself down. “I… I don't think I fully understood what feelings you were talking about.”

“... what? I thought I w-was pretty c-clear on what I felt-”

“I-I mean! Ugh, that was a stupid way to say it. I think y-you should kiss me a-again! I'd really like it if you did!”

“Huh?!”

“I like you a lot Touko! I have since the moment we met, which sounds like cliche but it's the truth! And everytime we hang out together, I find something new that makes me like you even more. I-I've never liked someone like this before so it's pretty new to me too. I've always known I like girls but, Touko, you are really something else. I can't… I can't imagine my life with anyone else now that I've met you. And I was just so surprised that you like _me_ , which is why I froze when you kissed me and- Oh god I went _way_ too far. I am so so-”

“K-Komaru you are t-the biggest idiot I know.”

Komaru winced slightly.

“Y-you’re an idiot, you’re plain, you have b-basic tastes, a totally normal girl and… a-and yet I like you a-a lot, a lot more than I expected to like someone. ...I-I don't have a lot of experience and my novels are b-based off of fantasy but when I'm with you, I t-think I can understand what my characters feel when they are with t-their love interest.”

“Touko…”

“I… I-I like you too Komaru.”

Komaru grinned, wider than she ever had before, taking large steps to be beside Touko.

“Then you won't mind?”

“What?”

“This.”

Komaru placed her hands softly on both of Touko’s cheeks before she leaned her head in, kissing Touko once more, who once she figured out what was happening, she kissed back, shakily raising her hands up to Komaru’s shoulders.

Eventually, the kiss stopped, the girls settling into a hug.

“Y’know, I thought you still had a crush on Togami.” Komaru admitted.

“I-I’m pretty sure that started to f-fade not long after I met you.”

“That was really sappy, you know that right Touko?”

“Well I _am_ a romance novelist.”

Komaru snorted before it turned into a full on gigglefest, Touko soon joining in on the laughter, feeling lighter than she had in years, the emotion she couldn't ever name that she associated with Komaru was just building and building and-

“I don't expect you to say it back right away or anything and I know it's probably too early to say it but, incase you couldn't tell with my rant earlier, I love you Touko.”

_Love. It's love._

**Author's Note:**

> oof, merry late christmas/happy new years/happy holidays! 
> 
> honestly i think i could've posted this earlier but ~p r o c r a s t i n a t i o n~
> 
> HMU on tumblr [here!](https://hitinmiss.tumblr.com/) And just scream at me about random stuff! 
> 
> Send me fic requests [here!](https://forms.gle/5pjv6EdsomWM9tCi7)
> 
> Yeet


End file.
